


Le Jour des Oiseaux

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bump Day, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot est en fête. Journée idéale pour Morgana pour prendre part aux festivités à sa manière!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Jour des Oiseaux

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Goldbandlily (LJ)  
> Défi "Bump Day"

\- Camelot est en fête, Sorcière! grogna Gwaine, refusant pourtant de sortir son épée du fourreau.  
\- Le Jour des Oiseaux, se moqua-t-elle, plantée de toute sa hauteur, face à lui, terrible chevelure de brume dansant entre les feuillages.  
Le Jour des Oiseaux avait été décrété par la Reine Guenièvre pour célébrer l'Amour et était devenu petit à petit le Jour des Amoureux. Tous à Camelot savaient combien le roi et la reine s'aimaient et partageaient les festivités avec eux.  
Gwaine n'ayant pu choisir une seule et unique colombe avait été envoyé en patrouille avec Percy, qui lui, avait refusé tout roucoulement doux.  
\- Tu devrais te défendre, Chevalier, je ne suis pas aussi magnanime qu'Arthur, lui dit-elle, venant à lui d'une démarche assurée, faisant rouler ses hanches prédatrices.  
\- Je refuse de dégainer mon épée face à une femme, lui répondit Gwaine le plus sérieusement du monde.  
\- Je ne suis pas une simple femme, l'accusa la sorcière, se penchant vers lui, offrant à son regard un décolleté pigeonnant des plus attrayant.  
\- C'est un fait, lui accorda Gwaine, vous êtes la plus exquise des femmes.  
Sur cette flatterie, il glissa l'une de ses grandes mains dans sa chevelure souple et s'empara de ses lèvres.  
La sorcière mit un instant à se ressaisir, avant de l'envoyer virevolter contre le tronc d'un puissant chêne.  
\- Malotru! le gronda-t-elle avant de s'éloigner gracieusement entre les arbres entortillés de la forêt de Camelot.  
Gwaine sourit, satisfait.  
Il n'aurait pas perdu sa journée, Lady Morgana avait toujours été la plus jolie poupée de Camelot.


End file.
